my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotobuki Natsune
Natsune Kotobuki ''(寿夏寧 Kotobuki Natsune), also known as '''Natsu '(寿夏寧) and The Soul Hero: Emanation '''(ソウルヒーロー：エマネーション) by a select few within U.A, is a Student in Class 1-A at U.A High School. She is currently training to be a Pro-Hero whilst working to master her Quirk Soul Emanation. Appearance Natsune is a petite young woman of below average height, with a petite yet toned build and porcelain skin. She has thick and wavy waist-length light Blush pink hair, with long bangs. She has large oval-shaped liquid silver eyes. Whilst at U.A she wears an edited version of the school uniform. She wears the normal school skirt with a sleeveless version of the white shirt, a short red tie worn loosely and light grey tights. She wears a pair of light grey high-tops instead of the usual brown shoes. Her Hero Costume is designed to suit her quirk and fighting style, the costume consists of a one-piece blush-pink swimsuit-like corset, with a light grey cape wrapped around her waist and clipped together acting as a skirt with a red undertone, blush-pink thigh-high boots with a thin grey line along the top left boot and a thicker grey line and a black buckle on the right. She wears an all-around small light grey collar-like cape around her neck. Her winter costume consists of a similar design to her summer costume, however there are some notable differences. She wears a pair of thick light grey tights underneath her boots and corset, with her cape worn around her shoulders and neck acting as a scarf and a thick fur cape-like cloak around her waist. She wears a scarf around her neck the same colour as her boots and gloves. Her casual summer clothing consists of a sleeveless grey and white mesh-sleeved halter-style top and an off-the-shoulder white leather jacket with golden details, a white mid-thigh skirt with light grey tights and blush pink high-tops. She wears a pair of blush pink bracelets on each wrist and a light grey choker. Her winter clothing consists of a thin cotton off-the-shoulder grey sweater underneath a blush pink mid-thigh length silk dress and a pair of light grey cotton tights with blush pink ankle-length boots. She wears a light silver scarf and a light grey choker. She sometimes wears a thick light grey cardigan or hoodie whenever she’s outside of the house or dorms during the cold weather as well as some soft cotton gloves to keep her hands at an even temperature. Personality Natsune is a violent, brash teenager, with a similar hot-blooded attitude which she normally displays with either a grin or menacing smirk on her face. She has a habit for kicking people over the simplest mistakes; such as when Kaminari accidentally short-circuited her phone when playing with his Quirk in the classroom, or when Mineta did not stop drooling over the other girls within the dorm common area whilst she was trying to draw her own Anime comic. Natsune bears a deep grudge against her father, Isamu, for abusing her. It was pointed out by Izuku that Natsune cares deeply for her family and friends subconsciously, as shown when she risked her own life during the kidnapping on Bakugou all to protect her classmates. She also has a soft spot for children, being shown to have been over-protective of her nephew, Sasaki. Within their first year at U.A, Natsune’s mannerisms have improved as to how they were once portrayed prior; she became far less ill-tempered and even developed a rational, approachable way of speaking. However, she still retained a few of her old traits, such as relentlessly kicking those who irritated her and engaging in violent brawls. History Early Life Natsune was born on the 20th of July to Kotobuki Isamu, aged 30, and Kotobuki Sayuri, aged 25. Isamu was a well-known Villain who had previously gone by the title "Tenor" due to having an aura-based quirk, the same one which Natsune inherited. Whilst causing chaos around Tokyo in his youth, attacking pro-heroes, civilians and causing havoc, he had been injured due to the quirk of a Hero and as a result was forced to retire from Villainy. Despite not being able to do any more dangerous missions like before, he went underground and became an informant of sorts to high-tier villains, capturing weaker heroes, gang members and the like, using his Quirk as a method of torture to gather information that his clients desire. During this time, he had met a young woman, 16 year old Sayuri, and saw her Quirk as a useful means to an end. Thus, he worked on wooing her repeatedly over the next few months until she caved and agreed to enter a relationship with him. due to the dire homelife she possessed, Isamu used this as an opening in getting her to move in with him, which after some persuasion she accepted. No more than a year later Sayuri gave birth to Kotobuki Shun, Natsune's older brother. When her mother had turned 26 years old, Natsune had been born a month later. Meanwhile, her father had continued on with his villainous deeds, using his "family" as the perfect cover. It wasn't until Natsune turned 4 and received her Quirk, however, did things start to go wrong. As she grew her Quirk did too, being much stronger than either of her parents which in return meant that her hearing was much stronger than her mothers, something her father had been aware of. As a way to avoid suspicion, he grew colder towards Natsune, despite not being warm in the first place, and began pushing her away even more than before. His temper grew along with the pressure of being a villain and eventually he grew abusive. Early Adolescence Not much is known about Natsune's early adolescence, other than that her mother had died a week before her 8th birthday via suicide from an overdose, with Natsune being the one to find her body. As her father grew more abusive, her older brother Shun began to raise her despite only being 8 years her elder. When Natsune was 13, her father had disappeared, with it being hinted he might have been killed by an old colleague who he stabbed in the back whilst on a mission in the underground, leaving both her and her elder brother orphans. The press had managed to get hold of the news and publicized it, which in return lead to Natsune being harassed throughout the remainder of her middle-school years. Teen Years Natsune and her brother moved when she turned 14, after being raised from the age of 13 by her 21 year old brother. The moment she turned 15, her brother had began to increase his studying of medicine, eventually moving them both into a decently sized apartment and with the money, she had enough to spend generously whilst her brother paid for the bills, household objects, food and his education. When she turned 14 she had applied for U.A and whilst the details were undisclosed it was revealed she had passed with flying colours, earning a place in Class 1-A in the Hero course. Abilities '''Quirk: '''Soul Emanation is the name of her Quirk, which is a mixture of two Quirks she had inherited from her parents. From her mother; she inherited a type of sensory quirk, within which her hearing is enhanced at a superhuman level. She is able to hear the souls of people surrounding her, being able to hear what they’re thinking, what they’re feeling, what they’ll do and what they’ll say. This part of her quirk can be blocked however, depending on how focused she is or how strong her opponents mental walls are. People confuse this quirk with that of mind-reading, and they’re not that different, except that she reads souls and not minds, thus preventing her from being able to hear every single detail a person is thinking (Such instances being where she can not hear them during tests for longer than 10 minutes.) The quirk which she inherited from her father, is also known as “Emanation.” This quirk allows her to manipulate her aura into a physical, glowing matter around her hands or feet (and on rare occasions her entire body) which can be used in hand-to-hand combat as well as ranged fighting. It also allows her to read the aura of someone else, being able to determine a wide range of things: What their core Aura is (What they’re truly like as a person) as well as what they’re feeling right at that moment. The physical matter this quirk can produce can be used for more than just fighting, such as: allowing her to be a master at parkour, even going as far as to let her scale buildings and vehicles and move faster than other people. Despite this, she can only transform her own aura into physical matter, and it can burn her if used for too long. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Natsune has been shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for her to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely trapeasing around the city as well as the USJ and engaging in many close-combat fights with those who have a clear advantage against her, whether due to physical appearances or Quirk Enhancements. '''Enhanced Endurance: Natsune has been shown to have great physical stamina. Despite being injured by a villain during the USJ attack, she was able to hold herself against him. And even after being hurt and exhausted during the kidnapping on Bakugou, she was able to continue fighting with her quirk. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Natsune possesses immense skill in melee combat. Due to both the strength and dexterity of her Quirk, Natsune has trained her body to extremes in order to make up for the times when she had been unable to use her Quirk, either due to exhausting it or not having access to it. Her body has been trained to make up for any time when she has to use physical strength to get out of a tight spot. Relationships [https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Katsuki_Bakugo Bakugou Katsuki] Natsune is shown to be the only person whom Katsuki treats with any form of respect and care during the first few episodes of the Anime and chapters of the Manga, mainly due to when they first met during the Quirk Apprehension Test, he acknowledged her strength and admired her drive. Throughout the anime and manga, they have been shown to work very well together as well as make up for each others faults. It has been further revealed that Natsune has a crush on Katsuki, who returns the feelings but is too brash to say anything. Todoroki Shouto Whilst not being very clear on their exact relationship, the manga has shown that they are quite good friends, both bonding over similarities such as: Abusive fathers, missing mothers, brother's interested in the medical profession. Midoriya Izuku They have been shown to be friendly and on good terms, willing to work together and hang out with the same groups in Class 1-A. Aizawa Shouta She has been shown to look up to Aizawa, being interested in his techniques as well as parkour skills he showed off during the USJ incident. She is one of the few students who isn't intimidated by him, thus earning his respect and ultimately being one of his favourite students. Kotobuki Shun Shun is Natsune's older brother and the one who raised her after her mother took her own life. Despite Shun possessing his mothers Quirk, he chose to enter the world of Medicine to become a world-renowned doctor, more specifically a paediatric doctor. He is Natsune's role model and they adore each other more than anything. He eventually names Natsune as the godmother to his son, Kotobuki Sasaki. Kogane Toshiyo Toshiyo is Natsune's best friend and childhood friend from Teito city. They're both extremely close, Toshiyo's family practically adopting Natsune and Shun when their father had been absent and then went missing. They're attached at the hip, planning to even become Partners when they become Pro-Heroes. Trivia * Her family name is made up of the Kanji: 寿 (Kotobuki; Longevity) whilst her given name is 夏 (Natsu; Summer), 寧 (Ne; Serene) * Her favourite food is Yakitori and her least favourite is anything with Natto. * She loves Foxes. * Her favourite colour is Grey/Silver. * She admires Dabi's strength despite him clearly being in pain whenever he uses his quirk. * Her theme song would be "On my Way" by Lowborn. Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Females